


Me-ow

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Collar, Good Kitty, Loving Husbands, M/M, Pet Play, adorable yet smutty, its the best of both worlds, kitten play, sweet loving play, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Jim knows he's not suppose to get any more kittens after Lily but this one clearly just wants to play.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Kink Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Me-ow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tail plug + pet play

Freddie loved his cats, he always had but really now he had to put his foot down, they simply had too many. Lily made for eight even if Dorothy was unlikely to have many years left. And now Oscar had started to want nothing to do with them. 

Fred was pretty sure it wasn't a certain number that Jim was after but rather that the Irishman couldn't help but to cave when he saw their adorable, pleading faces tempting him, mewling at him. But all the same Freddie hoped to impress that they could host no more and that Jim would just have to be content with what he already had. 

Which is why Freddie had thought of this. He looked at his purchases now laid out upon their bed, the last package had been collected today. For obvious reasons, he couldn't have these kinds of packages delivered to Garden Lodge, but Phoebe, blessed him, could manage his PO box. Well now there was nothing for it but to jump in, being cowardly was not his style, he was Mr. Fucking Fahrenheit after all. 

Efficiently he stripped off the only thing he was wearing, his robe, he had already showered, cleaning very much everything, and had even gone through the bother of shaving everywhere to make himself look all the more meek and silky. He started with the headband, it wasn't some stupid cheap junk with two triangles passing for ears, no this was luxuriously shaped like two realistic cat ears. While there was a wire to give it a personalizable shape, it wasn't a traditional headband, more of a wrap, as it had a ribbon to tie it in place. 

Examining himself carefully in the mirror, he made sure the ears were the right distance apart and that the band, conveniently ordered in the same dark shade as his hair, was seamlessly hidden. Next was the plug- He felt a little unsure because perhaps Jim would want to be here for this, perhaps Jim would want to prepare him like this, but for today, as it was supposed to be a surprise Freddie would do it himself.

It wasn't remotely close to the first time Freddie had fingered himself open but somehow it felt more elicit. He wasn't masturbating because he was single or his boo was unavailable, he wasn't even just preparing himself so that he could pounce on Jim when he first walked through the door, no he was preparing his hole for something other than just immediately getting fucked. Not only that but he was doing it in the middle of the afternoon with the sun streaming in through the curtains. Not only was it more arousing than normal but also it made Freddie feel... naughty. 

Once his hole had been thoroughly stretched he carefully grabbed with his clean lube-free hand at the fluffy tail that was tipped with a plug. He'd gone for matching simple black to go with his natural coloring, but hopefully it would suit Jim's tastes better than the vibrant purples or even rainbows they offered.

The plug wasn't that big but it was substantial enough to be felt and Freddie couldn't help but to clench up as heat continued to pool in his groin. Now there is only one thing left but... Somehow it doesn't quite feel right for him to put it on himself. Instead he sits himself down on their comfortable, plush rug and waits for Jim to return home.

It doesn't take long and Jim, having found Freddie's note, heads upstairs to their bedroom. He opens the door to see his husband completely naked but for the ears and the tail. Slowly, he closes the door behind himself as he stalks forward. "What do we have here? I was told I wasn't allowed another kitty," he squats in front of Freddie and gives him kind scratches to his scalp. "Is that what you are, my last kitty?"

Freddie does his best to answer without words, smiling and batting his lashes at the handsome Irishman who is looking over every inch of shaved bare skin. His hand follows the path of his eyes, petting him in a way that is more tantalizing than comforting. Freddie can't help but to shiver from the touch, shifting on his bent legs, pushing the plug against his delicate walls which only causes him to shift more. Jim raises a curious brow and slides one hand down Freddie's back and over the swell of his ass to the tail which he lightly tugs on. Freddie lurches as the plug teases his entrance, Jim laughs when he realises its a plug. 

"I see, a good kitty, just for me, don't I feel lucky." Freddie looks meaningfully at the bedspread. At first Jim thinks it's for the obvious, that they get a move on, but then he sees what's left on the bed. "Ahh, what do we have here?" He lifts the collar, it is the same black as his tail and ears. There's a d-ring in the middle that has a bell, a ribbon and a charm. He slides his fingers over the silver charm before leaning forward to read it, "Freddie," He turns it over, "Property of Jim Hutton." He shoots his husband a burning look, "Oh, so you really are my newest cat. You know I already have so many cats, I don't know if I can accept you."

Freddie, gently as to not disturb the earband, headbutts Jim's arms while trying his best to imitate a purr. "Well, I suppose if you are such a good kitty, I can't say no and you do look so... wonderrrful," Jim says giving him another once over, lingering at where Freddie's cock is starting to harden again. "Could it be that you are in heat?" 

Jim trails one of his hands, from where it's still in Freddie's hair, down his spine, to tail but this time passing over the fur and straight to the edge of the plug. Freddie shivers, shifting nervously, rubbing his face against Jim's chest with his best pleading expression. "Well since you asked so nicely and if you promise to be a very good kitten." Freddie nods eagerly and Jim closes the collar around his newest kitten's throat, Freddie can feel the leather tight against his skin especially as it goes taut when he swallows, the bell chiming quietly. Jim slowly begins to pump the plug in and out, Freddie sighs contently. 

"Come on, up," Jim commands politely as his other hand tugs on his kitten's new collar. Freddie makes it to shaking knees, blinking his eyes confusedly. Jim jerks his head to point his chin at the bed. Freddie half-crawls onto the bedspread, bell chiming softly as Jim positions him merely through the tug of his collar to sit at the edge of the bed. Once let go Freddie kindly rubs his head against Jim's chest, looking down at where a bulge had clearly formed in his trousers. 

Jim gently cups his cheek before running his fingers over Freddie's lips, dipping his thumb into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. "And does my kitty want to suck me off?"

Freddie nods eagerly, meowing. Jim takes his finger out of Freddie's mouth and undoes his belt and fly, pushing his clothes out of the way. Freddie lowers his head dutifully, causing another tinkling of the bell. He kisses the head lightly before gently sucking the tip, slowly he takes more and more into his mouth. Jim doesn't force more in, knowing how Freddie likes to go at his own pace but he does thread his fingers into his hair, thumbing at the soft ears. He murmures sweet nothings about his good kitty while letting out the occasional soft but heartfelt gasp. Encouraged by his owner's reaction, Freddie moves faster, causing the bell to ring rhythmically. 

Jim throws his head back, a moan ripped out of him, as it takes all of his self control to not just start thrusting. "That's - that's enough now," he pants as he slowly unclenches his hands from Freddie's now disheveled hair, as he pulls his kitten off of him. Freddie mews in protest, he hadn't gotten a taste of his owner's milk. Jim strokes his cheek encouragingly as he smiles, "I have other plans."

Freddie visibly brightens at these magic words, sitting back on his haunches. Jim can't help but to laugh as he manhandles Freddie into the position he wants, Freddie's ass in the air facing him. He trails a finger at the top of the tail and the edge of the plug before digging his fingers in and pulling out. He intently drags the soft, ticklish fur up and down Freddie's now shaved bare quads before putting it aside. He leans down and runs his tongue over Freddie's hole, causing the singer to let out a strangled moan which he did his best to turn into a mewl. 

Seeing how clearly wet and stretched Freddie was, having clearly adequately prepared himself, Jim lines up to push himself into his love. Freddie pushes himself backwards towards Jim, crying out at finally being stimulated. Once he is fully sheathed, Jim stops to fondle his dearling husband's cock and balls. "Are we ready kitten?" He can't help but to almost purr as he asks rhetorically.

Freddie mewls frantically, nodding as he pushes himself further back onto Jim's cock. Jim just laughs again as he starts to laugh, slowly but surely gaining speed. It isn't long until he is pounding the other man into the bed, the lewd sounds of their fucking filling the bedroom. Freddie's mouth is hanging open and unmitigated stream of noises are being fucked out of him. Pleasure is overwhelming him and drowning everything else out.

When Jim feels he is close enough he pulls out of Freddie whom he manhandles into sitting back on his heels, facing him. Jim strippes his cock with efficient tugs and Freddie understands, half opening his mouth. With a shout, Jim comes all over his kitten's face and chest.

Freddie smacks his lips together, tasting what little come had landed there before acting exactly as cats do, he tries his best to clean the rest of himself off. He swipes at himself with his hands before giving said appendage kittenish licks, all the while he stares Jim down. Jim watches him back just as unrelentingly as his lover manages to clean most of it up. Jim gives him a soft kiss once he is done. 

He then leans back up as though he is done and ready to leave when Freddie headbutts him again, mewling loudly as his neglected cock hangs between his legs. "Oh, could it be you want something more from me?" Freddie gives the most pathetic whimpering mewl Jim might have ever heard. Jim strippes off his shirt and sits on the bedspread and slowly trails a hand near Freddie's cock. "I'm not sure, have you been a good kitty for me?"

Freddie only answer is another meow as he places soft kisses on Jim's skin. Jim sighs, touched by his loving husband's gestures, and takes hold of his kitty's poor cock, stroking it lovingly. It doesn't take long for Freddie to come with a gasping cry. And once he has slightly recovered and his breathing is returning to normal, Jim gives him a meaningful raise of the brow. Freddie immediately bends down to lick his own come off of Jim's chest.

As soon as he is clean, Freddie lies down on their soft mattress and Jim makes slow and delicate work of removing the collar and cat ears as he softly praises him. Freddie sighs contently and Jim goes to fetch a towel to at least wipe the salvia off the both of them as they remain in peaceful silence. "Did I- Was it good?" Freddie asks as he sucks his upper lip.

Jim smiles widely, "You did so well. You were brilliant. I love you, I always love you," and he leans down to press a kiss to Freddie's forehead. Freddie nuzzles in Jim's neck, "I love you too."


End file.
